


Father

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cal is creepy, Coulson is totally Skye's adoptive Dad, Dad Coulson, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ive only seen up to this episode so give me a break, Skye's thoughts are jumbled okay, a bit jumbled in places, again not caught up on the show, awww, character studyish, dont know if that changes later or what, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father: </p><p>1: A man in relation to his natural child or offspring. </p><p>2: A man who gives care and protection to someone or something. </p><p> </p><p>When Skye screamed, "Dad!" at Cal, she wasn't quite talking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

When Skye had threatened to kill her father if he didn't stop hitting Coulson, she meant it. She'd stood somewhat shakily, but her gun had been loaded and the safety had been off. She was completely serious.

Her 'father' wouldn't stop though. He wouldn't stop hitting Coulson.

Each blow resounded across the room, with a solid _thwack_.

And _he wouldn't stop_!

Finally a name ripped itself out of her throat in fear, " _Dad!_ "

Cal stopped hitting Coulson. The director lay there groaning as Cal proclaimed his affection for his daughter and then left with the ominous, "No one will understand you."

When Skye had collapsed crying next to Coulson, she realized what had happened. When the term of endearment for a father ( _Dad!_ ) had torn out of her in a cry of shear terror, worry, and desperation, she hadn't been talking to Cal.

When she'd been upset that Coulson wouldn't talk to her, it hadn't been simply because he was a friend.

When she'd hugged him before her mission, it hadn't simply been because she was worried.

Somehow, someway, Coulson had become her father in all but blood.

But still, she couldn't shoot Cal. Even if he was a monster, he _was_ her biological father.

She was going to make it up to Coulson for getting him into this mess. Daughters took care of fathers, didn't they?

If this was what Coulson got for trying to take care of her with his fatherly affections, she had to make it up to him. She had to prove that she was deserving. (She responded to them because she _wanted_ a father _so bad_. One who wasn't creepy and a murderer.)

" _I swear I'll make it up to you, I'll- I'll go find the Obelisk..._ "


End file.
